battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider 2
Kamen Rider 2 is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Rider 2 only appeared on his current New Form. Biography Born 10 October 1949 is a free-lancer photographer, is kidnapped by the organization Shocker in order to become a reconstructed human able to fight the deserter Takeshi Hongo, aka Kamen Rider. Before Shocker scientists brainwash him, Hongo appears and saves Ichimonji's sanity. Hongo leaves Japan to fight Shocker branches overseas, and Ichimonji becomes his successor as Kamen Rider, protecting Japan from Shocker's actions. Some time later, Takeshi Hongo returns to Japan and fights alongside Ichimonji. Now, Hongo is known as "Kamen Rider 1" and Ichimonji, "Kamen Rider 2". The pair is occasionally called "The Double Riders". With Hongo back, it's Ichimonji who now leaves Japan for training in South America. Near the end of the series, Rider 2 is back to help Rider 1 to defeat Gel-Shocker, Shocker's new denomination. When the Destron organization emerges in Kamen Rider V3, Rider 2 helps Rider 1 in saving the life of Kazami Shirou, turning him into Kamen Rider V3 before the Double Riders were apparently killed detonating an atomic bomb, but reappeared alive and well later on in the series. Along with Rider 1, Rider 2 made appearances in aiding Kamen Riders X, Stronger, Super-1, ZX, and Black RX. In the climax of Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Rider 2 is among the Showa Kamen Riders as they help the Heisei Kamen Rider battle Dai-Shocker, with the Double Riders defeating Dai-Shocker's Ambassador Hell with assistance from Kamen Riders Kabuto and Black RX. Rider 2 went on to help defeat Shadow Moon and King Dark. During the events of OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline that enables Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed. Though Kamen Rider New Den-O attempted to avert the process, the result of the Double Riders' defeat by the Shocker Greeed was not negated. However, a boy trapped in the past Naoki, ensured that Riders 1 and 2 never had their mind-altering surgery completed and played the role of Shocker agents until they have no more need for the charade and destroy the Shocker Greeed before helping Kamen Rider OOO put an end to the Great Leader. In Super Hero Taisen GP event, in the 1973 where he and Rider 1 departs after Shocker is finally ceased, they are attacked and killed by the time-traveling Kamen Rider 3/Kyoichiro Kuroi (a Rider who should never exist), thus altering the current timeline throught using the Time Modifier Machine Shocker made, where most of all Kamen Riders turned into a brainwashed/memory altered Shocker Riders, while the other Kamen Riders like Garren, Zeronos, Mach and Faiz (later the Royal Ace Riders from Kamen Rider Blade after Zeronos, Mach and a former undercover Shocker agent Rider 3 defeats them from Shocker's brainwash) remained the same as one of the resistance left. After Rider 3's redemption through a race, lost against Drive for giving an empathy about what it means to be the best means no cheating, but Shocker doesn't know how to quit and accepting their lost into destroying the Riders, he and Rider 1 are revived by Rider 3's remaining new found willpower, restoring all Shocker Riders' memories back to Kamen Riders, until the Great Leader (in Rider Robo form) has gone too far erasing most of all Riders out of existence, leading Rider 3 manage to broke himself free and renders Great Leader lost the power to erase entire Riders. Luckily, the Riders are aided by Ninninger. However, they mourned Mach's death. Thought the battle is finished, with Shocker is seemingly destroyed along with the Time Modifier Machine, the timeline is about to be restored (a bit, due to Mach's death), Rider 1 and his fellow Riders whose survived from the Great Leader's Time Modifier's Existence Eraser, bid Kyoichiro a farewell as a Rider, but ensure will meet again on the other side. Details Althought Rider 2 is thought to be an easy character to pick, but he has a hidden R1 function like W's FangJoker and his separate Joker half. His hidden R1 function is a Quick Cancel, giving Rider 2 cancelling the attack and making him the most powerful Rider to do an infinite combo. If some special moves, except Hold ■ attacks is used repeatedly second times after it successfully hits the enemies correctly, it will enhance his special moves'attacks, signalling his Typhoon belt's fan moving. His only finisher is a barrage of punches, kicks and chops, the followed by Rider Punch. Strengths/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strengths/Pros *Great Health Point *Besides his costume differences from Rider 1, the stats as well is more powerful than the primary Rider himself *▲ (Rider Double Reversal) has Unblockable Throw *Quick Cancel via R1/↓ to cancels ground attacks **Most affective to use for infinite combos are ■ (Strings and Running) and ● (Rider Punch and its followup combos) *Has an Enhancher once the first hit on some ground special moves (except Hold ■) successfully hits the enemies first time and can be repeated second time. Take a look closer on his belt screen function after first ground special move's hits successfully *Best evading against ground attacks: Air ■ (Air Double Rider Chops Strings), Air ▲ (Rider Horden) and ▲ (Rider Double Reversal) (after hit) Weaknesses/Cons *Cannot use Quick Cancel in the air during an Air attacks, including Enhancher *Running ■ is very slow. Recommend to use Quick Cancel *Ground version of Hold ■ (Rider Kick) cannot be directed, even after repeating this move *● (Rider Punch) combo followup to ▲ (Uppercut) then Quick Cancel/Rider Cancel to Jump for Air Combo can be sometimes difficult *▲ (Rider Double Reversal) cannot use Quick Cancel to other moves after hit *Obtaining Enhancher properties after the first ground special move's first hit success can be difficult Gallery ' Ss01 2 1.jpg Ss01 2 2.jpg Ss01 2 3.jpg Ss01 2 4.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation Like Rider 1, Rider 2's bike is also New Cyclone, while as in original appearance as original Cyclone. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters (TOS)